plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
FPF's Grand Role-play
You can control up to 2 characters, and only 10 people can join in (numbers will change if needed). You can also change characters after every stage/level/whatever you call it. Character Slots: Current Layout: Deathmatch Current Rules: *'Only 1 character can be used for each 5 rounds.' *'Only 8 people can join.' *'Characters faster than sound are banned.' *'Characters that can fly currently CANNOT fly.' *'No clones, please. This is technically cheating.' *'No machines from outside of the game are allowed to be used.' NOTE: Everything marked with a '''N/A '''means it will not be filled anymore. Team A *??? **??? **??? *??? **??? **??? *??? **??? **??? *??? **??? **??? *??? N/A **??? N/A **??? N/A Team B *??? **??? **??? *??? **??? **??? *??? **??? **??? *??? **??? **??? *??? N/A **??? N/A **??? N/A Current Restricted Plants and Zombies *E.M.Peach - She is an NPC and will handle admittance booths. *FPF's Characters - You can't use FPF's characters :3 *Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot - Would be OP in all game modes. Gamemodes Here are the list of gamemodes: *'Deathmatch- Basically, you fight to the death with the other team. There are crates scattered across the battlefield for you to pick up which unlocks some neat things for your convenience. The team who has the most kill points against the opposition will win. There is a time limit.' *Race to the Finish- A race to the finish against the other team. There are different paths, but each team has to take a different route. There are obstacles throughout the course, and sometimes there will be a hidden button which will sabotage the other team, or will aid you in getting through the course. *Storytime- This is the most well-known kind of role-play. A story will be made, and you will decide the decision of each induvidual character. *Oldschool 1- All people will take turns to control the homeowner, and will go through a normal PvZ battle. Polls will be held for switching people and the seed selection. *Oldschool 2- The same as Oldschool 1, except you control the zombies. *Boss Battle- Everyone will battle against one enemy. Role-play Statistics Condition: Restarted Current Gamemode: Deathmatch Kill Points Kill Points! *First Kill - Be the first one to kill someone - 15 kill points *Kill - Kill someone on the opposing team - 5 kill points *Avenge - Kill someone who recently killed one of your team members - 8 kill points *Revenge - Kill someone who recently killed you - 10 kill points *Assist - Help someone kill one of the opposing team - 3 kill points *Kill Streak - Everytime you kill another person on the opposing team without dying - 8 kill points *Avenge Streak - Everytime you avenge someone without dying - 11 points *Revenge Streak - Everytime you get revenge on someone without dying - 13 points *Assist Streak - Everytime you assist in killing someone without dying - 6 points Items Here are the items you currently have. Team 1 *??? **??? *??? **??? *??? **??? *??? **??? Team 2 *??? **??? *??? **??? *??? **??? *??? **??? Current Area Description the map image will be announced later... History *E.M.Peach is still taking admissions.... *Timer starts when all characters have submitted... 10:00 Deathmatch Dialog E.M.Peach is still at the booth, taking submissions.... "step up, people! I new gamemode and a new adventure!", E.M.Peach shouts out. Category:Roleplays